


Star Wars: Monster Hunter

by The11tailed



Series: Collection of Clone Wars Story [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi trying to protect their men, Kinda, Monsters, because I can't stand that shit, lot of troopers get hurt but none die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The11tailed/pseuds/The11tailed
Summary: The 501st end up on the New World after a malfunctioning hyperdrive jump. The 212th, 104th, The Courscant Guard + Padme, and the Bad Batch end up stranded on the New World as well. It becomes a fight for their lives, as the world they are in is not forgiving.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Collection of Clone Wars Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Star Wars: Monster Hunter

Trooper Tup walked through the halls of the Resolute, nose in his datapad. There were not many troopers walking down the hall, but Tup was okay with that. All was quiet for the first time in a while, but like most things, that didn't last. The light turned red to signal they were under attack, but a band rocked the ship and sent Tup and a couple of other troopers flying into the wall. Tup struggled up, shaking his head in pain.

Then, before Tup could even stand up, the ship jerked, knocking all troopers in the hall off their feet. They had entered hyperdrive, but judging by the alarms, it wasn't on purpose.

"Brace for impact," a voice rang from the PA system.

Then there was a loud tear as the ship jerked to a stop. The side of the wall Tup was leaning on ripped away, and he was torn from the ship and went careening to the ground. He recalled slamming into something before he blacked out.

With a groan of pain, Tup opened his eyes. Splotches of the sun seeped through the leaves of the trees, burning his eyes and making his head pound. He sat up slowly, his body protesting, and looked around. He was on top of a massive tree. The area he was sitting on was flattish, and the gigantic branches stretched for a few miles. There was an inclined branch to his left that winded up higher into the enormous tree, and Tup wondered how high this tree went. He struggled to his feet, and his ankle protested, and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Hissing, Tup clutched his ankle in pain. Wingbeats followed by a loud snarl startled Tup, and he jerked to the side as a massive, dragon-like creature appeared. It was covered in crimson scales, and horns coiled up from its head. Its wings were giant and twice the size of Tup. Sharp teeth glinted, and its talons gleamed. Blue eyes roamed the area, and Tup glanced around, trying to find a place to hide, but before he could, the creature spotted him. It roared and shot towards Tup. The trooper wasn't able to dodge fast enough as the creature's tail slammed into Tup's gut, sending him flying back and onto a branch a few feet away from the branch he had been on. He slammed into the rough ground and cried out in pain. He lay dazed on the ground as the creature landed on the branch. The beast raised its clawed wing and drove it down. Tup closed his eyes, waiting for death, when a loud clang reached his ears, and he opened his eyes.

A figure stood in front of him, with a shield raised, the creature's clawed wing slammed against it. Tup felt a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly looked up. A clone was kneeling next to him, and Tup could see a foldable bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. A medical symbol stitched onto the upper arm of his sleeve. Tup noticed that the clone had a cat beside him. The cat was black, standing on its two back paws and wearing armor—a strange weapon on its back. The cat also had a medical symbol on his sleeve.

Two more clones leaped down from the area behind him and landed on the ground, cats at their side. One clone had a long stick with a foldable blade at the end and a bug attached to his lower right arm. The other clone had two swords in sheaths on his back. The other two ran to the clone, who shielded him’s side and unsheathed their weapons, and attacked the creature, their cat companions following close behind—the other two charged into the fray, weapons at the ready. The first clone (the one who had shielded Tup) had a sword in hand and was slashing the creature. The one with the bladed stick shot forward, slammed the staff into the ground, and shot into the air. He hovered over the creature's back before gravity took hold and turned his weapon on the beast and slashed. The beast roared in pain, and the clone quickly rolled away to avoid being crushed by its tail as the dragon creature turned towards him. The clone with the double swords charged forward and held out his wrist, and a claw-like thing shot out and attached to the side of the creature. It pulled him onto the creature’s leg, and he slashed it with his blades repeatedly before flipping off and landing gracefully.

“Hey, vod,” said the clone medic softly, drawing Tup's attention away from his other brothers currently attack the creature, “Can you sit up?”

Tup tried to sit up and managed to pull himself up, but he had to lean on the other clone for support. The brother supported him while shrugging the pack off his back and opening it. The clone pulled something out of his pack. It was a bottle containing some strange green liquid.

“Drink this, vod,” said the clone holding it out to Tup.

Tup took the bottle with shaking hands (and he was quite glad his brother was still holding the bottle, or he would have dropped it) and put it to his lips, and drank. His protesting body laxed, and relief spread on his face as the pain ebbed to a dull throb. When he glanced at his body, he was surprised to see that his wounds had healed themselves.

“Thanks, vod,” Tup said, his voice a croak.

“You’ll be okay, ad’ika,” said the vod.

“What’s your name, vod?” asked Tup as he slumped against his brother, eyelids getting heavy.

“I’m called Splint,” said the medic, “My Palico is called Jahaala,”

Splint gestured to the cat standing beside him.

“Nice to meet you, meowster!” said the cat with a soft grin

A crash and a dying roar signaled the end of the creature. A Tup gazed weakly over. His brother's stood over the creature's corpse with a triumphant look.

“Now get some rest, brother, you are safe now,” Tup turned back to his brother and closed his eyes, and his vision went dark as he slacked in his brother’s arms.

Tup’s eyes fluttered open. He was lying on a soft bed, gazing up at the wood ceiling. With a groan, Tup struggled into a sitting position.

“Easy, ad’ika,” Tup turned to his left, as Splint moved to his side, “You need to lie down,”

Splint gently pushed Tup back down onto the bed before pulling a chair up beside him.

"What was that thing that attacked me?" Tup managed

"That was a Ratalos, quite deadly and very territorial," said Splint

"And strong, that tail hurt," Tup mumbled, and Splint laughed.

“How did you get here anyway?” asked Splint

Tup opened his mouth to speak before he shot up fast, eyes wide, causing Splint to jump up too. Tup hissed in pain and clutched his side.

“Easy,” said Splint, “What is it?”

“My battalion, they’re here, somewhere. Our ship’s hyperdrive must have been damaged,” said Tup

“Easy, brother,” said Splint, “We will find them,”

“Where are we?” Tup asked as he laid back down on the bed.

“Astera,” said Splint, “It’s a safe place, vod.”

Tup opened his mouth to speak before coughing, his throat suddenly dry. Splint helped up so he could drink the water that Splint’s Palico, Jahaala, had fetched.

“Thank you,” Tup breathed.

“Don’t worry, brother, we will find them,” said Splint, putting a hand on Tup’s shoulder and guiding him back onto the bed. Tup’s eyes fluttered shut, and darkness consumed him.

  
  


Ahsoka sat up with a groan of pain, clutching her head in pain. There was a grunt to her left, and Ahsoka turned her head (much to her head’s dismay) to see who it was. Kix was sitting up, looking mostly unharmed. Beyond him, Hardcase, Fives, and Echo were regaining consciousness and sitting. Except for Jesse, who laid unmoving on the forest floor. None of the men had their armor, and Ahsoka assumed it must have either been destroyed or fallen off.

“Jesse!” Ahsoka exclaims, shotting up and hurrying to the trooper’s side.

Kix hurried to his feet and raced over to his brother’s side. The medic checked Jesse over as Hardcase, Fives, Echo, and Ahsoka sat around the two. Jesse's breathing was weak, and his face was scrunched up in pain. Jesse groaned in pain as Kix began to take his brother’s blacks off. Once Kix had removed Jesse's blacks, he began to search for wounds. Some blood trickled from a cut at his head (it was not bad and was only bleeding a little). Leaning over, Kix opened one of Jesse’s eyes and grimaced when he saw the blood visible on his eye, subconjunctival hemorrhage, how he got it was a mystery to Kix. Dark, angry bruises covered Jesse's entire body, from his face to his ankles. The purple and black bruises stood out against the troopers' brown skin, and some of the flesh on his upper left arm and lower right arm was a strange black, and sickly color like the skin had just...died. Black streaked traveling along his veins, making them stick out than they usually did. Honestly, Kix had no idea what was wrong with Jesse outside of the blunt trauma to the chest and the hematomas sprinkled across his body.

"Kix?" Fives asked, "Is he okay?"

"I-I don't know, the bruising was when he fell out of the ship, but the dead skin..." said Kix,

"Without any medical equipment, I have no idea how to help him,"

Ahsoka moved over to Jesse's side and hovered her hand over his injuries, focusing with the Force. She was silent for a few moments as the men held their breath. Finally, she opened her eyes again.

"Commander?" asked Kix.

"The dead skin, it's from poison, I think, I'm not sure. Jesse must have landed on some sort of plant when he fell off the ship," said Ahsoka, "Can you give him anything for the pain?"

"I don't have any medical things on me; I was in the mess when this whole thing went down, and I don’t have my armor, which was the only other place I had anything medical," Kix said, and Ahsoka could see his face twist in pain because he was helpless to help his brother.

"Fives, Echo, you two scout around, see if you can find something we can use to help Jesse," Ahsoka said, and the two ARC's nodded their heads and hurried off.

Ahsoka turned to Kix, who was leaning over Jesse again. Kix gently touched the bruises, and Jesse whimpered in pain, causing the medic to frown, and he pulled back.

"You alright, Kix?" asked Ahsoka, and the medic nodded.

"I'll be fine, sir," said the medic, but his face was knitted with worry, “But Jesse might not,”

Kix and Ahsoka sat in silence, and the only noise was the chirping of the jungle's animals. Ahsoka had no idea where they were, but they were sitting on a mass of exposed roots from what she could see. A few trees stretched out above them, but a lot of the area was clear and open. There was some shrubbery, but not much. Ahsoka's skin crawled, and she felt like she was being watched. The Force suddenly screamed at her to move, and she spun wildly to Kix and yelled,

"Move!"

Kix grabbed Jesse and threw himself to the side (causing Jesse to cry out in pain), and Ahsoka dove to the opposite side.

A light blue creature pounced down where they had been. It had the head of a serpent and was covered in scales, with a mane and tail of fur. Its tail was large and stuck out, and it crouched down on the ground on all fours. It leaped up and attached itself to a tree. It turned to face them and screeched. Its massive jaw had an array of small teeth inside its mouth and two curved scaled flesh on its jaw stretching up like teeth and one on the top. It lunged towards them, and Ahsoka reached for her lightsabers, only to realized they were not there. Horror filled her as she dove out of the way. How could she have not noticed she didn't have her sabers? The creature's tail swung out before Ahsoka could react, and she was sent flying into a tree and fell, hard. She struggled up as her whole body throbbed with pain, she looked up, and her eyes widened as the creature slammed its tail into Kix, sending him slamming to the ground with a cry of pain. It lunged forward and grabbed Kix's side, and lifted him. If Kix had his armor, then it might have been harder for the creature to grab him, but he didn’t have his armor, and the creature’s jaw tightened around the medic’s side. Kix fought to free himself from the creature's strong jaw by slamming a closed fist against its face. The creature glared, not happy with being hit, and Ahsoka saw electricity travel up the creature's body and into Kix. The man cried out, his body convulsing as electricity surged through him, and he went still.

“Kix!” cried Ahsoka, her eyes wide as she struggled to her feet, ankle throbbing and head screaming in pain.

The creature took off into the forest and vanished from view with Kix still clamped in its jaws. Ahsoka sagged and limped over to Jesse. The trooper was still out cold. Footsteps pattered behind her, and Ahsoka whirled, sliding into a fighting position, wincing as her ankle throbbed. She laxed, though, when she saw it was just Fives and Echo. The men gazed around and seemed to realize they were down a medic.

“Echo, you stay with Jesse, Fives with me,” she said, shooting off after the creature, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

“Wha-” started Fives.

“I’ll tell you on the way!” Ahsoka hissed, and Fives nodded, following close behind.

“A creature nabbed Kix,” Ahsoka said as she reached out in the Force for Kix (thankfully, he was alive) and located him not far from where they were. She also sensed four more Force signatures and the creatures, and it seemed injured. Ahsoka and Fives broke from the tree line and saw the creature fall to the ground. Three men stood by its body, bloody weapons drawn, while another was knelt by Kix, who was not moving. One of the men (he was holding a long sword with a red blade) turned to them, and Ahsoka realized, with surprise, that he was a clone. He had a diagonal scar across his face, and his brown eyes seemed to study her with a mix of confusion and resignation. He sheathed his blade and made his way over to her; his gaze was hard but not cruel or mean. He seemed to expect the worse to come.

“Sir,” the clone said, his eyes finding her padawan beads, “I take it that’s your trooper?”

Ahsoka nodded her thanks as Fives rushed past them and hurried to Kix’s side.

“I have two more troopers that way. One is injured badly,”

The trooper nodded at her words and disappeared into the woods. Ahsoka made her way to where the rest of the clones were standing. One (he had some sort of lance that looked like it was also a gun) was knelt beside the creature, ensuring it was asleep. The second clone (who had a large hammer on his back) was crouched down next to Kix, Fives, and the other clone (who had a bowed gun on his back) and two cat-like creatures besides them. The one with the bow gun had a medical symbol on his sleeve.

“Would you like a health potion, meowis?” a small calico cat stood beside her, holding a potion.

Ahsoka was a bit surprised to see the cat standing on their hind paws.

“If no one else needs it,” Ahsoka said, and the cat creature shook their head.

“No, meowis, Jinx is using his meowdical knowledge to help, and he has some potions already,” said the cat as Ahsoka took the potion.

“Tau, come over. I need your help,” called the clone by the creature, and the cat waved goodbye to her and scurried off.

Ahsoka put the small vial to her lips and drank. Relief filled her as the green liquid slid down her throat. The pain in her ankle vanished, and she could put weight on it again.

Jesse, Echo, and the other clones’ Force signatures drew closer, and they broke through the tree line. Echo and the other clone had Jesse supported between them, and Jesse looked like he had gotten worse.

The two troopers led Jesse to where Fives and the other clone (that cat beside him was looking over Kix's body and even had a little medical symbol sewn onto their clothes) were crouched over Kix. Ahsoka followed them as they laid Jesse on the ground.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Kix will be fine," the medic said, "I'm more worried about Jesse,"

Assuming Fives had told the medic their names, Ahsoka shifted her eyes to Jesse.

"Anything you can do?" she asked.

"Not with the supplies I have," said the man, "What I need is back in Astera, but from here it is a long way, and we have a creature to cart back, so I'll send out a flare,"

"Why are you taking the creature?" Ahsoka asked

"Because a Tobi-Kadachi should not be able to hold a grown man in its jaws," the medic said as he fired the flare.

  
  


Anakin's eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness. He was in a dark cave. The low light came from the glowing pink moss on the wall. Anakin gazed down and realized he was pinned underneath some rubble. He tried to move it, but when he did, a cry of pain came from his left. Anakin turned his head and spotted Captain Rex, pinned down a little ways from him. Rex was not awake, and he was covered in blood.

"Rex!" Anakin called

Rex only groaned in pain and Anakin cursed. Rex was completely out of it and unresponsive. The ground began to shake, and Rex cried out in agony once more. Much to Anakin’s surprise, the rocks shifted, and he was able to squeeze out. He crawled towards Rex and checked him over. The rubble covered Rex’s legs and lower stomach. His face was pinched in pain, and his breathing was weak. Using the Force, Anakin lifted the rubble off Rex, moved another piece of rubble a little bigger than Rex, and replaced him with it. He released the rubble and held his breath as the rubble groaned and threatened to collapse. He grabbed Rex’s arms and dragged him out. Rex still did not stir. Hoisting Rex onto his back, Anakin noted that the rubble shift had opened a pathway he (and Rex on his back) could fit through. Anakin hurried through the cave opening. Rex groaned on his back and began to wake.

“Gnrl?” he slurred

“Easy, Rex,” said Anakin, “Can you walk?”

“I-I think,” answered Rex

Anakin set Rex down. Rex staggered for a second before regaining his footing, but when he tried to put weight on his left leg, white-hot pain shot through him and, with a cry, he fell. Anakin caught him and steadied him. He took Rex’s arm and draped it over his shoulder and looped his around Rex’s lower back. Rex seemed dazed with the pain as they made their way through the cave system.

Footsteps, lough and heavy sounded the cave, and Rex and Anakin tensed. Anakin looked around for a place to hide, but only found a small crevice. He quickly pushed Rex into it before squeezing in himself. They stood in tense silence as a massive, lizard-like creature ambled past. The two made their way out of the cave, the harsh light blinded Anakin for a minute, but he blinked it away. He spotted movement to his left and turned his head. 

A clone trooper made his way towards them. He was wearing different armor that seemed to be made out of a creature’s hide and a long blade on his back.

“General, if you would come with me, I can lead you to Astera where you and Captain Rex can get medical treatment,” he said.

Anakin nodded, feeling nothing from the force, and followed the trooper back to the base.


End file.
